Just Business
by saxwarrior
Summary: Harry and the NCIS team must work together again when an NCIS agent is killed in a mad attempt to attack Harry's cousin.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: After my last NCIS-Harry Potter crossover, I received feedback from multiple readers, almost all positive. But some people warned me not to write a sequel because it wouldn't be as good. Well, I took that as a challenge. In this one, I'm gonna play a little more with the possible romantic tension between Harry and Ziva and, as always, I will stay true to the characters' personalities and respect the writers as a true fan should. I hope you enjoy.

-The Sax Warrior

Disclaimer: I own neither NCIS nor Harry Potter.

Al stuck his head into his brother's room. Instantly, the shouting softened. "James!" he hissed. "James!"

James lifted his head from his pillow and peered sleepily through the half-dark at his younger brother. "What's wrong? Why can't you sleep?"

"They're fighting again," Al said. James thought he heard the hint of tears in his voice.

"Between them and the baby, it's a wonder any of us can sleep."

"How come you can't hear them in here?" Al wondered.

"Aunt Hermione sound proofed it for me. Come on. You can sleep with me."

And so, the two brothers slept together, trying to pretend they couldn't hear the muffled sound of raised voices.

…

…

"What is it with you!" Ginny demanded. "You catch more Dark Wizards a year than most Aurors do in a lifetime!"

Harry's voice caught in his throat in surprise, then said, "And that's a bad thing?"

"You work too hard!" said Ginny. "You leave first thing in the morning, you get home past midnight! You haven't spent any time with the boys in months, I mean… Don't you care about them?"

Harry's jaw dropped in anger. "I devote my life to making this world safe for them. Don't you understand how many enemies I have just because of my name? Don't you realize how dangerous the magical world is for my children because of who they are? I get to the bad guys because I won't let them to get you, or Lily, or the boys first."

Ginny glared a very Mrs. Weasley-ish glare at Harry. "Just remember that you were a husband and a father before you were an Auror, Harry Potter." With that, she stalked up the stairs, her flaming red hair flowing behind her.

Because Harry is a man, he had to have the last words. "Maybe someday what I do will be appreciated around her. I just hope that day isn't the day I blow away a Dark Wizard infront of my daughter."

Furious, Harry stalked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhiskey. He ripped the cork out with unnecessary ferocity, and brought the bottle to his lips. She just doesn't understand, he thought bitterly. Ginny was sick of her maternity leave. She hadn't liked it for James's or for Al's, but Lily's seemed to be even worse. Ginny was not one for waiting around at home. She wanted to get back to work.

Harry's thoughts were interrupted by a loud unfamiliar sounding rather like a bell. After a moment of thinking, Harry realized it was his door bell. He was surprised that someone would've rung it, as most wizards didn't know what the little button beside the door was.

Harry proceeded to the door, and opened it to reveal a portly man with a piggy face and neatly combed hair. After a second Harry realized it was the face of someone he hadn't seen for thirteen years. "Dudley?"

His cousin gulped and said, "Hi, uh, Harry. I- um… I need your help."

Harry stepped aside to allow Dudley in. "What's up?"

"I just had a run-in with one of your lot," Dudley said. "And-… Harry, I didn't mean to… I- I k-killed him."

*cue NCIS theme*


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still don't own NCIS or Harry Potter.

Harry led Dudley into the living room and poured him a drink. "What happened?"

"He attacked me first, but I- I was scared, I didn't know what to do!"

"Start at the beginning," Harry said, as he poured Dudley a glass of water and handed it to him.

Dudley sipped the water cautiously. "I was leaving the office, heading to the parking garage."

"Wait," said Harry. "The office?" It was then that he noticed how nicely dressed Dudley was. It was very Uncle Vernon.

"Yeah. After dad retired, I took over at Grunnings."

Harry chuckled. His cousin. A respectable businessman. Yeah, right. But then again, maybe it was understandable, considering how Dudley behaved during Harry's last two summers at Privet Drive. Maybe the dementor attack sobered Dudley up a bit.

"Anyway, I was in the parking garage, and I saw this guy coming at me, and he spooked me a bit you know. I guess I have dad's gift of detecting no good people ahead of time."

Harry cleared his throat.

"Oh," said Dudley. "Yeah, sorry."

"Forget it. What happened?"

"Well, I was almost to the car, I thought I'd just get out of there quick, but all the sudden, he's right next to me and he's got a gun."

Harry blinked. Wizards don't use guns. What was Dudley playing at?

"Acting on instinct, I punched him in the face. The gun went off, but missed me, and the bloke fell. I heard his head hit the concrete and I thought he was dead, or at least knocked out. But he's up in an instant, and his head is bleeding a lot, but he dropped the gun. He had this savage look in his eyes, and I didn't know what else to do- I grabbed the gun and I shot him."

Harry nodded, but still didn't understand. "What makes you think he was a wizard?"

"Well, he was perfectly alright with getting thrown to the group."

"Wizards still feel pain, Dudley," Harry said. "And they don't use guns." He thought it over. Yes, it was suspicious that the man who attacked Dudley had managed to get right back up, but Harry didn't know a magical way to not feel pain. Then he remembered. People under the influence of the Imperius Curse can't feel a thing. They have to do what they're told to do under the Imperius Curse until the caster dies or lifts the spell, and pain can't be a distraction. "It might be possible he was under the Imperius Curse," said Harry. "That way he could do as he was told without feeling anything."

Dudley finished his water and set the glass down. "He was told to kill me?"

"Possibly," said Harry. "But the only reason I can think of wizards wanting to hurt you is to get to me, so it's a good thing you're here. This house has a lot of protection."

"Is there any other reason you can think someone would want to hurt you? Anyone holding a grudge?"

Dudley thought for a moment. "Some Americans. We made a deal with some American hardware store chain. Started trading our drills. It was really good for the company. Got myself a new car thanks to that deal. Then came the lawsuit. Our drills didn't work as well in America because of the difference of voltage in standard American outlets, or something like that. There was a big fuss about it, but our lawyer said it was the hardware chain's fault for buying something to sell in America that wouldn't work on American soil, and so we won that one, but the CEO of that chain was really pissed."

Harry nodded. "I see." He stood up and crossed the room to grab his wand and his Invisibility Cloak. "Stay here. Make yourself at home. I'll be back soon as I can."

Dudley watched Harry leave the house, cross over the protective boundaries and disappear under his cloak.

Harry Apparated outside the parking garage. He didn't Apparate directly into the parking garage as the sound would echo and alert the Muggle policemen. Harry followed the police lights and came to the crime scene. He saw the man lying dead in a pool of blood and noted the policemen snapping crime photos and scouring the scene for evidence. "Alright, Charlie," said the policeman who looked to be in charge. "What have we got?"

"One shot to the chest, sir. Lots of bleeding and trauma to the head."

"Who is he?"

"American," said Charlie. Harry tensed. Maybe it did have something to do with this business deal gone bad. "His name is Greg Jackson. There's a badge. He's an American spook."

"What agency?"

"Naval Criminal Investigative Service, sir."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own NCIS or HP.

Ginny walked downstairs and saw that Harry was not on the couch. She felt a sudden surge of worry. Had the fight driven him from the house? Had he gone to drown his sorrows at the Muggle bar down the street? Her question was answered when she noticed the bottle of Firewhiskey open on the table. It was mostly full. So he had booze. Where was he?

With a sudden sense of foreboding, she grabbed her wand off the nearby bookshelf and held it before her. There was someone in the den. She sneaked through the hall and peeked around the corner. There was a rather large man watching through the front window as if waiting for someone. She let out an involuntary gasp and he turned suddenly.

Thinking fast, she cast out a Bat-Bogey hex and immediately, his face was covered with beating bat wings and he screamed, swatting frantically at his nose. "GETEMOFF! GETEMOFF! GETEMOFF!" Ginny tried to scream "Who are you?" at the man, but he wouldn't have heard through his terrified wailing. He attempted to run away from the bats but tripped over the lamp stand and collapsed across the arm chair.

Then, Harry arrived. "Ginny, what are you doing!" Harry cast the counter-curse and jumped over the fallen lamp to calm the man. "Dudley, chill!" Harry grabbed the man's shoulders, trying to prevent them from shaking violently.

"Harry." The single word sent chills down Harry's spine. He turned to face his wife slowly. "Yes, hon?"

"Who is this man?"

"Er, this is my cousin, Dudley. Dudley, meet the wife."

Dudley looked very much like he didn't want to meet her. Ginny was glaring at the both of them, but Harry was suddenly distracted. "Um." He cleared his throat. "Ginny?"

Ginny then remembered she was wearing only her night-robe which was hanging open to reveal her bra and panties. Harry thought surely Dudley would notice how, er, full Ginny's bra was. He didn't know whether to feel like he should be embarrassed for his wife or proud for such a nice-looking one.

Ginny huffily covered herself. "What's going on?"

"Uh, another case." Harry said hurriedly. "It involves Dudley."

"I thought you said you'd never bring your work home."

"Maybe that's why I get home so late. Because work needs to be done and _you won't let me do it here._"

Ginny angrily stormed out of the room.

"I'm sorry," Dudley started. "I didn't mean to-"

"That started a long time ago. Don't worry about it."

"Good looking wife."

"I noticed."

"How long have you been married?"

"Forever."

Harry turned to him. "I have good news and bad news. The good news is, you're probably right about the whole American lawsuit theory. The guy you killed was an American.

"The bad news is he's a federal agent."

Dudley gulped. "Thankfully," said Harry. "It's an agency I've worked with before."

…

…

McGee returned from the work room with his report and a nutter butter. He chewed happily as he thought of getting home in a few hours and working on his novel.

As he entered the bull pen, he noticed at once that Tony was working a little too quietly for Tony and was deliberately avoiding his gaze. Having a feeling, McGee opened his desk and threw porn at Tony. "I don't want you keeping your stuff in my desk, Tony."

"Oh," said Tony, eyeing the glossy magazines. "These aren't mine, McDirty."

"Then whose are they? Ziva's? Gibbs'"

"Of course not," said Tony. "I'm almost positive Ziva's straight. And you honestly think Gibbs needs stuff like that?"

"Meaning what?"

"Meaning, he can bring home a woman, and even if he can't, he has the boat 'n bourbon to keep him busy at home."

"This is the part where you realize Gibbs is behind you and stammer an apology while you tense for a headslap," McGee said, candidly.

"Ha," said Tony. "I know for a fact Gibbs is not behind me. He left early."

"I left my keys," said the cold voice behind him.

"That's very thoughtless of you, boss. Not that you're thoughtless. Even the greatest men make mistakes. Not that you made a mistake. I think I'm gonna head home."

"That's what I'd do," said Gibbs, pausing only to slap Tony's head before crossing the room to grab his keys.

"Gibbs!" He turned around to see Vance beckoning him. Gibbs grudgingly followed his director's orders. "Something wrong, Vance?"

Vance was silent for a moment, then said, "Greg Jackson was killed today on assignment in London. They're shipping the body over." Gibbs froze. He remembered Jackson. He was a good agent. "Notify your team. I want your lead on this."

Gibbs nodded. "Right. I'll have Duck look at the body tomorrow."

Vance nodded. "Of course. Here's his file and details of his operation in London."

…

…

Ziva wrapped a towel around her wet body and proceeded to the stereo. Soft music played lazily as she dried and dressed. Then, she heard a man's voice in the room. She turned to a mirror lying on her bedside table. She picked it up and looked into it, but she didn't see her own reflection. She was looking into the dark green eyes of Harry Potter. "Ziva," Harry said. "Our cases are about to cross jurisdiction again. I'm coming to Washington tonight."

…

…

Gibbs poured himself some bourbon in a jar and sat at his work bench. He had been reading through Jackson's file. He was in London on assignment working with MI5. There was chatter on the lines that hamas was planning a joint attack on the US and UK Navy. Jackson had hardly started investigating before he was killed in a parking garage.

Gibb's cell started ringing as he started to drift off. "Yeah. Gibbs."

It was Ziva. "Gibbs, I have a confession to make. I've been keeping something from you. I need you to meet me at the office. The rest of the team too. I can't explain more."

…

…

That evening, Ziva had to explain to Gibbs, DiNozzo, McGee, Abby, and Ducky about a case they couldn't remember. A commander at Norfolk Weapons Station was murdered in his bed and his body taken from NCIS's autopsy. Then, two British wizards showed up and explained that this was the work of a Dark Wizard who was attempting to combine Dark Magic and Muggle weaponry. Working together, they stopped the wizard and afterwards, the wizards were forced to wipe their memories under the International Statute of Secrecy. Needless to say, they didn't believe her.

"Fine," she said. "But if magic doesn't exist, explain this."

There was a pop and suddenly before them stood Harry Potter clutching a gasping and scared-looking Dudley Dursley. "I can restore your memories if you need more proof. Good god, Dudley, stop gasping. You're making a scene."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own no Harry Potter. I own no NCIS. I own no computer. I'm updating on my dad's. Please don't hate me for updating so infrequently. It's not my fault my computer died. Actually, it probably is. I carry a computer virus the way normal people carry a cold, or the flu, or HIV.

Harry did restore their memories, as he did for Ziva. Once he did, they trusted him. "So why are you here now?" asked Gibbs.

Harry patted Dudley on the back. "My cousin, Dudley. He accidentally killed one of your agents."

"Well," said Dudley nervously. "It wasn't exactly an accident. He attacked me." The entire team stared at him.

"Any other crimes you'd like to confess to?" asked Tony.

"He attacked me!" said Dudley. "It was self defense!"

"I knew Greg Jackson," Gibbs said. "He was a good agent."

Harry intervened. "I think I can explain. I'll need to see the body."

"Well, it's not here yet," said Gibbs. "So in the meantime, I'd like to interrogate Dudley." He eyed Harry suspiciously. "Alone."

Gibbs trooped the team down to interrogation. The observation had never been so full as the entire team was present. "This will be brutal to watch," said Tony. "Even if he didn't do it, he'll confess to Gibbs. I've seen guys like this."

"Well," said Harry. "I'll have to agree with you. Dudley's not exactly what you'd call 'strong willed'. But I don't think he's capable of murder."

"From what you've told me about him, he does have a record," said Ziva. "At least, as a juvenile."

"You two been calling?" asked Tony.

"Sortof. Harry has a magic mirror."

"It would've been nice to know about the whole Dark Magic slash military weapons case after it happened," said Tony. "Too bad I can't remember."

"Hey, it's wizarding law that we wipe Muggles' memories when we're done working with them."

"So after this is all over?" asked Tony. "You just gonna wave your wand and leave us in the dark again?"

Harry shrugged. "This is the second time we'll have worked together in under a year. You'd normally keep your memories this time."

"Normally?" asked Tony.

"For you I might make an exception." Harry grinned. Tony didn't.

In interrogation, Gibbs was laying it hard on Dudley.

"I told you. He attacked me. Harry thinks he was under the influence of some kind of spell or something. I didn't do anything wrong."

Gibbs stared at Dudley. "I can see you're not gonna change your story. Probably a good idea. If you did kill him, you know what you're looking at?"

Dudley shook his head. "Murder?"

"Terrorism."

…

…

Gibbs left the room and started walking towards the elevator. "McGee, keep an eye on him. I'll want to interrogate him again tomorrow after Duck's examined the body."

"And I examine the body," said Harry. "Magic leaves traces. If he was under the influence of the Imperius Curse, I'll be able to detect it."

"You do that and it's compromised evidence," said Gibbs. He entered the elevator and the rest followed him. "Like it or not, your cousin is a suspect in a murder."

"So call in another wizard," said Harry.

"I think I'll do just that," said Gibbs. The elevator door opened and Gibbs made for Vance's office. "I need to talk to the Director. You two," he motioned at Tony and Ziva. "Keep him company."

"Oh, I'm sure we'll have some small talk," said Tony. Gibbs left the bull pen to go upstairs. "So," said Tony. "How's your wife?"

Harry didn't say anything. "You are still married, aren't you?"

"Yes," Harry said, rather harshly.

"With three children," said Ziva, as if to say _I'm well aware, Tony. _

"Oh, really?" asked Tony. "What are their names?"

"James, Al, and Lily."

"Neat. All good names, I'm sure. I particularly like James, being a Bond fan and all. And he's British, so that'll be more interesting to watch as he grows up. Maybe he'll go into intelligence like his daddy and he can say…" Tony donned a mock serious expression. "Potter. James Potter."

"His mum will never allow it," said Harry.

"What?" asked Tony. "She doesn't like you being a cop?"

Harry said nothing.

…

…

The long hours passed and in the morning, Agent Jackson's body came in. Autopsy's automatic doors buzzed as they opened and Dr. Mallard looked up. "I haven't even opened up the body bag yet, Jethro."

"No need, Duck. We're conducting a magical experiment today," said Gibbs. He was closely followed by an older gentleman wearing flowing robes and a white beard.

"Hello, Doctor Mallard," the man said. "I'm Thomas Clarence. I'm from the Magician's Branch. Charm detector."

"Harry thinks Jackson was under the influence of an 'Imperius' Curse," said Gibbs.

"Harry Potter? Wow. I've heard of him. He was never as big in America as he was in Europe. Good god, those Europeans. First Grindelwald, then Voldemort. We don't have nearly as dangerous dark wizards as they do, though we have our share. It's interesting though, America has a larger group of dark witches. Strange, huh?"

The American wizard stepped forward with his wand and started moving it slowly over Agent Jackson's face, muttering softly to himself. After a few moments he confirmed that Jackson had been under the Imperius Curse.

"Thank you," said Gibbs. "If we need you again, we'll call you."

"No problem at all," Clarence said as he left.

"What an interesting man," said Ducky. "He reminds me of this man I knew in medical school, Clark Dune. He would always talk about the history of World War I while examining patient's heads. We called him the Great-"

He stopped short when he realized Gibbs wasn't in the room anymore.

…

…

"You're off the hook," said Gibbs as he re-entered Interrogation. "Jackson was Imperiused."

Dudley still looked scared, but let out a sigh of relief. "So, why would someone want to kill me?"

"That's what we need to find out," said Gibbs.

Dudley told Gibbs the same story about the American hardware chain that lost the legal battle over Grunning's drills.

"The name of the Hardware chain?" asked Gibbs.

"M. Carrion," said Dudley.

"You're free to go, but I'd suggest staying here until we catch your would-be killer," said Gibbs. He led Dudley out of the room and back upstairs. "Stay here." He turned to Harry, Tony, and Ziva. "You three," he said. "Find out who runs M. Carrion Hardware. I'm going for coffee."

…

…

Miles away, in a dark alley, two men wearing hooded overcoats met. "You get rid of the American agent?" asked one in Arabic.

"I Imperiused him into attacking a Muggle. The Muggle killed him, as I expected. Now the agencies will be after him."

"And you're sure the Ministry of Magic and Magician's Branch don't suspect?"

"This attack will be unexpected. The American Navy won't have seen this bad an attack since Pearl Harbor."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or Harry Potter. But I have seen fanfictions that don't say that… either they forgot… or JK Rowling is posing as a fan…

…

…

Tony parked the car in front of the house.

"He lives here?" asked Ziva.

"What'd you expect?" asked Tony, unbuckling and getting out.

"He's the head of a hardware chain. I'd think he'd be… wealthier," the Israeli scratched her head.

"Maybe he spent all his money hiring hit men to take out rival business leaders," Harry said.

"Harry, if you don't behave yourself in there, I'm going to take your weapon."

Harry raised his wand. "A stick? I've taken this on airplanes before."

"Why did you go on an airplane?" asked Ziva.

"It was my friend's dad's birthday," said Harry. "We wanted to do something special."

Tony knocked, and a little while later, a small, skittish looking man opened it. "Yes? What can I do for you?"

"Michael Carrion?" asked Tony.

"Yes," the man said, almost shivering.

"CEO of M. Carrion hardware?"

"Y-yes?" said the man, absolutely trembling.

"NCIS. Special Agents DiNozzo, and David," Tony gestured to Ziva. "And this is-"

But just who Harry was, Tony never said, because Harry had pulled out his wand and pointed it directly at Carrion's nose. The man stood transfixed, his eyes crossed trying to keep the end of Harry's wand in sight. He was terrified.

"You know what I am," said Harry, lowering his wand now.

"I held up my end of the deal," Carrion said. "I did my part! I gave you all the money I could, and I gave you the name of someone in London to be your scapegoat! I DID ALL YOU ASKED!"

Then Carrion collapsed. Harry dropped his wand to catch him. "Look!" said Ziva.

On Carrion's arm glowed strange markings, like snakes twisted around each other. They faded and left red marks behind.

…

…

Gibbs re-entered the squad room with a fresh cup of coffee at hand. McGee was working at his desk, Dudley sitting silently behind him.

"McGee, I hope you're doing something productive," called Gibbs.

"I think so, boss," came a reply. "I've pulled Michael Carrion's phone records. Some suspicious international calling. Three separate numbers in London alone." McGee clicked the remote to show his findings on the plasma, and stood to present it to Gibbs.

"This number is Dudley's firm in London," said McGee. "Only three calls. Then, there's the number for Dudley's lawyer, eight calls."

"And the third number?"

"An untraceable cell." McGee bit his lower lip. "This is the part- I'm not sure if it's something… but you always say there's no such thing as coincidences, so… the third number is by far the most called, two or three times a week for the past month, but before that, nothing.

"The month before that, though, he's made several calls to a number in Lebanon. Two or three times a week. After that, it stops."

Gibbs' phone rang. "That's good work, Tim," he said. He answered. "Yeah, Gibbs."

"Boss, it's Tony. Bad news… Carrion's dead… I think Harry killed him."

…

…

Ziva waited with Harry in the car. "Why don't you believe me?" asked Harry, for the umpteenth time. "I didn't kill him."

"I'm not saying you did, but it looks bad, Harry," said Ziva. "You were pointing your wand at his face and he obviously died by magic."

"But those marks aren't the marks of a killing curse," said Harry. "Killing curses don't leave marks!"

"You're the only wizard around to confirm that," said Ziva.

She looked at him. "You coming to us was very unwise. You have to understand that you and your cousin are suspects."

"Suspects in a terrorism case?" asked Harry. "I'm a wizard! What do I care about the squabbles of Muggles that my cousin lands himself into?"

"Why did you come?" demanded Ziva.

Harry stared. "I'm trying to do the right thing!"

Ziva snapped. "The right thing is to run away from your wife and children? To try to clear the name of a cousin you don't even know and never liked as a child? To come work with me, who you've confided in for the past months, ADMITTED TO ME that I remind you of the wife you're having marital problems with?"

Harry retorted angrily, "I came here to find out what WIZARD was trying to frame my Muggle cousin for the murder of an NCIS AGENT and a terrorist attack on the US NAVY!"

"That's a lie!" said Ziva. She scoffed. "You should not abandon your wife and children for this kind of work." She seemed like she wanted to cry, but didn't want to damage her pride in front of Harry. "My father made that mistake. And now I'm an NCIS Agent instead of a Mossad Officer."

Harry didn't say anything. And he didn't get the chance. Gibbs' car arrived and Ziva stepped out. "No Apparating!" she said icily. Harry didn't feel much like disobeying.

"Hey, boss," Tony called. "The duck-man coming?"

Gibbs nodded. "On his way. What makes you think Harry killed him?"

"He pointed his wand right at his face," said Tony. "Carrion started rambling… I didn't catch all of it-"

"I held up my end of the deal. I did my part. I gave you all the money I could, and I gave you the name of someone in London to be your scapegoat. I did all you asked," Ziva recited.

"Yes, thank you, Miss Photographic Memory," said Tony. He turned back to Gibbs. "Then he died."

"I understand I'm a suspect." They turned to see Harry coming toward them.

"I told you to wait in the car," said Ziva.

"I know," said Harry. "I called Thomas Clarence. The wizard who confirmed Agent Jackson was Imperiused. He should arrive soon."

Ducky arrived first. "Hello, Jethro. Oh, dear. Is this really a CEO?"

Tony nodded. "Well," said Duck. "I can see why Dudley Dursley won the legal battle. This man does not look the argumentative type."

"You're telling me," said Tony. "We hardly pulled our badges out before he spilled his guts. Well, Harry pulled his weapon."

"It's not a weapon, it's a wand," snarled Harry.

"Can it kill?" asked Gibbs.

Harry looked exasperated. "Yes, wands can kill. But if I were to take a pencil and stab you through the eye into the brain, it'd kill you!"

"Not likely," said Tony.

"What I'm saying," said Harry, "is that anything can be used to kill, it doesn't classify it as a weapon. I've heard about these American magic schools. There's one in Washington that takes a leaf out of Dolores Umbridge's book, doesn't even let students have wands until they're fifth years."

"American leftist fear of anything violent," said Tony. "To be expected."

"This is hardly the time for politics," said a new voice, and the group turned to see a dark winged horse-like creature touch down and Thomas Clarence dismount it. "Thestral," he explained. "Borrowed it from the Branch."

"I don't see anything," said Palmer, looking around wildly.

"Consider yourself lucky," said Tony, eyeing the thestral with a look mixed with horror and revulsion.

"Allow me, Dr. Mallard," said Clarence. "Aha, I know those marks. He made an Unbreakable Vow and broke it." He gestured at the snake-like marks around Carrion's arm. "These marks are made by the vow as it kills him."

"Interesting," said Palmer.

Tony cocked his head. "Unbreakable Vows? I take it divorces in the wizarding world aren't very friendly. Good thing you're a Muggle, boss." He turned to Harry. "Sorry I pegged you as a killer," he said, not sounding sorry at all.

"No problem," said Harry, in the same tone of voice one might tell another to "Go to hell."

"Happy to be of assistance again," said Clarence as he remounted his Thestral and flew off.

"That's bizarre!" cried Palmer, watching a man sitting in a seated position soaring upward.

"Come on, Mr. Palmer, the body won't wait all day," said Ducky, checking the liver probe. "Time of death matches up with DiNozzo's call."

Gibbs nodded and led his team away. "So he died when he broke the vow. The vow must've been not to tell the police anything, and he squealed."

"In a manner of speaking," said Ziva. "He did not tell us where the money was going."

"Tony, get his computer," said Gibbs, "for Abby."

"Already taken care of, boss," said Tony.

"Good," said Gibbs. "Harry, ride back with me. I want to talk with you."

…

…

A diver in the Thames found the bodies. One was wearing an American Sailor's uniform and the other a British sailor's uniform. If he had taken a closer look, he'd have noticed several tufts of hair missing from the curls of each men. He didn't get a closer look, though, because as he started to resurface, something grabbed his ankle. Screaming silently into his SCUBA gear, the diver looked into the eyes of a small creature with spindly but strong arms. The creature grasped the man's oxygen tank and sank its teeth into it. Moments later, the diver drowned, and the Grindylow went back to its post.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own either NCIS or Harry Potter.

Harry sat in the front passenger seat looking like a teenager whose father just pulled him out of a party.

"What's this all about?" Harry asked. "Clarence confirmed Dudley and I are innocent."

"This is about Ziva," Gibbs said. "She cares about you, I can tell."

Harry said nothing. "That probably has a lot to do with her father," Gibbs continued. "He had three children too. And he was Deputy Director of Mossad. He didn't do the raising and caring of the children. He was always too busy. Too busy to notice his own son turn against him."

Harry glared. "My children aren't going to go over to the Dark Side."

"You have a lot of faith in your parenting?" asked Gibbs, glancing at Harry before turning his eyes back to the road.

Harry said nothing for several blocks, then spilled. "I was raised by the same man who raised Dudley. Dudley was spoiled rotten, given everything he wanted, and his parents didn't care about his marks. Me? I grew up in a cupboard under the stairs. A good meal was one where Uncle Vernon put ingredients ON the sandwich. People learn how to be parents from their parents. How am I supposed to know how to be a parent when I was raised as a Cinderella?"

"You observe," said Gibbs. "You never seen your wife's family? She probably knows how to be a mother. But trust me, you don't ever want to take your kids for granted."

Harry looked at him. "What happened? So busy with the job that you missed your kid growing up and now he's gone?"

"Yeah, something like that," said Gibbs, not taking his eyes off the road.

Harry grinned. "Why do I get the feeling this isn't how you usually act around people you don't like?"

"You don't wanna be treated like I like you," said Gibbs. "Just ask DiNozzo how his head's feeling."

…

…

In Abby's lab, she and McGee was working hard analyzing Carrion's computer. Dudley was gazing at Abby in awe. She, in the meantime, wouldn't stop asking Dudley questions about Harry.

"So, how did he know he was a wizard?" she asked. "If he was with you."

"The school for magic kept writing him letters, but Dad never let him get them, and he eventually went completely mental and took us all out to a shack in the middle of the sea," Dudley trembled at the memory. "Then, this giant bloke showed up and told him everything. And he gave me a pig's tail."

"Really?" asked Abby, leaning backwards to look at Dudley's butt. "Do you still have it?"

Gibbs walked in and took one look. "I don't wanna know," he said.

"Hi, Gibbs," said Abby. "Thank you for such an easy computer. It's the easiest I've ever decoded. I guess working with wizards, he wasn't worried about computer security much."

"We've looked at his bank records," said McGee. "Several online deposits to an anonymous account in Lebanon. Good old hardware store owner was funding terrorism."

"I guessed that much," said Gibbs. "Can we trace the account."

"Last accessed from a laptop on a British Royal Navy ship off the western coast of England. The _RMS Kindly. _I called the Ministry and they sent me the ship's itinerary and they're close to a US Carrier in just a few hours. If these terrorists are planning a joint attack on the US and UK Navy, then that'd be the time."

"Then let's get a flight to that carrier," said Gibbs, already getting out his phone call. "Name of the ship and current Agent afloat."

"Agent afloat was Jackson," said McGee. "Ship's name is _USS Highlight." _

"Grab your gear," said Gibbs. "You," he pointed at Dudley. "Come with me."

…

…

In the squad room, Gibbs spoke to the entire team. "We get a flight to the _Highlight_ and look for any suspicious activity, call the bomb squad, everything. We don't know WHO these terrorists are, so Ziva, use your profiling."

"Yes, sir," she said.

"What do you want me to do?" asked Harry.

"Go home," said Gibbs.

"Go home?" asked Harry. "But we still haven't found out who Imperiused Dudley or who made the Unbreakable Vow with Carrion."

"These are Muggle terrorists," argued Gibbs. "And this is NCIS jurisdiction. When I know, you'll know. Ziva, carry that mirror with you in case Harry needs to contact us. Let's go."

Gibbs led the way and Tony, Ziva, and McGee followed and exited the building.

"He's making a mistake," said Harry.

"Gibbs doesn't make mistakes," said Abby. "It's part of the gut. He must've had a reason for you to go home."

Harry was about to retort when his eyes widened. "Oh, God, I forgot- but how would… wait a minute…"

"What?" asked Abby.

"We're having a family dinner at my brother-in-law's tonight, but how would Gibbs know-"

Abby smiled. "Never question the gut."

Harry grinned. "This'll be my chance to make peace with Ginny, then." He turned to Dudley. "Why don't you come?"

Dudley's jaw dropped. "What?"

"Ah, come on," said Harry. "We're on good terms, now. All's been forgiven."

"Even the tail?" asked Abby.

"Come on, have dinner with us," said Harry.

"Do we have to… Apparate again?" Dudley whined.

"What's wrong with Apparating?" asked Abby.

"It takes some getting used to," said Harry. "And England's too far to Apparate all at once, so I have to take him along in several great bursts across the Atlantic, so it's not pleasant."

"Oh, alright," said Dudley. "Just make it fast."

"Ok, hold on, Big D," said Harry, holding Dudley's arm hard and disappearing.

"Man," said Abby. "I've gotta get me a letter to that school."

…

…

Ginny was putting on earrings when she heard a pop. Someone apparated outside. She went to the window to see Harry supporting Dudley. They went to the front porch and she heard the door bang close.

"Daddy!" she heard Al yell.

"Al!" Harry cried. "How are you son?"

"Dad, what's wrong?" James asked. Harry laughed and hoisted Al up on his hip. "What could be wrong?" he asked, still laughing. "I've just gotten back from a VERY long trip and I want to see my family."

"Mum too?" piped Al.

Ginny's breath caught in her throat… was Harry actually acting… fatherly?

"Yes, Mum too," said Harry. "But first, boys, meet your Uncle Dudley!"

"We have an Uncle?"

"Well, technically first cousin once removed, but that's too much of a mouthful," Harry continued laughing.

"Hi, Uncle Dudley! Are you a Muggle?" Al sounded so much like Arthur, Ginny had to laugh.

"Yep," Dudley said, getting in the mood too.

"So you live without magic at all? Cool."

Ginny crossed the room to open the door and there stood Harry. "Hi," he said, looking awkward. "Dudley's entertaining the boys."

"I heard," she said. She looked him up and down. He looked shabby.

"I'm going to change for the dinner party," he said.

Ginny started. "You remembered?"

Harry smiled widely. "Yeah." He pulled his robes over his head and tossed them into the hamper.

"And you're using the hamper?" Ginny's eyes narrowed.

"Well," Harry said. "I've decided to turn over a new leaf." He pulled on nicer robes and sat on the bed, patting it next to him to indicate for her to sit as well. "I've been working with my friends at NCIS, and I've discovered that I don't want to take you and the boys and Lily for granted. If I don't want to lose you to a Dark Wizard, I've got to be the best Auror I can be, but if I don't want to lose you as a family, I've got to be the best father I can be. And I'm going to." His green eyes bored into hers. "I promise."

…

…

It was the first Weasley get-together Harry had been to in a while, and it seemed like the whole family was there. Percy and Penelope were hosting and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were there, Molly bringing her fattening shepherd's pie. Bill, Fleur, and Victoirre arrived dressed smartly with several sweet-looking French dishes, and Hermione showed the dish she'd made, but hadn't trusted Ron in the kitchen. Ron was out back tossing a Quaffle with Hugo and Rose. George turned up with several foods, but no one dared touch them (he'd said he'd been experimenting). When Harry and Ginny arrived with the boys and the baby, everyone was happy to see them, but Dudley was the real celebrity for once. Mr. Weasley practically tripped over his robes at the chance to shake Dudley's hand. George jokingly asked him how his tongue was.

The dinner was spectacular and Dudley couldn't remember enjoying himself more. Until the conversation turned to work and he overheard Mr. Weasley discussing things with Percy.

"So how's the Department of International Magical Cooperating these days?" Arthur asked Percy.

"Same as usual, that is say, an absolute nightmare." He pushed his glasses further up his nose. "Some foreign wizards just won't accept the Ministry's laws for trade of magical creatures. Just yesterday, we caught a Lebanese wizard attempting to smuggle a Grindylow into the country."

"Oh, well, there may be another one for you in my department," said Arthur. "A Grindylow drowned a Muggle earlier today, and we had to rig a Scooper set to look like it malfunctioned rather than was bitten through by a water demon. The beast is still under the Thames, they haven't found it yet."

Dudley's ears had perked up at "Labanese." "Did you catch the Lebanese wizard?" he asked Percy.

"No," Percy said irritably. "He put up a fight when we tried to arrest him. He's still at large. He was caught illegally transporting Grindylows and Polyjuice Potion and obviously can't find him because Polyjuice Potion changes your appearance so you can't be sure who he is."

"Harry!" Dudley said. "You've gotta call Gibbs!"

"What is it?" asked Arthur.

"What are you talking about, Dudley?" asked Harry.

"He thinks he's looking for a Lebanese terrorist, but he's looking for a Lebanese wizard! He has some mad potion, he could disguise himself as anyone!"

Percy explained to Harry everything he'd told Dudley. The entire table was silent now, except for Lily refusing to eat Fleur's French food.

"Dudley, that's probably just a coincidence," said Harry, but he was worried now too.

"Gibbs doesn't believe in coincidences," Dudley advised.

Harry said nothing. "Arthur, where's that Grindylow, do you think?"

"Off the loading docks in the Thames," Arthur said. "What's going on?"

"Come with me," Harry said. "Dudley, stay here!" Harry grabbed the mirror and tucked it into his robes. "Ginny, I'm sorry, I've got to go."

Ginny was worried. "Be safe," she called.

Harry and Mr. Weasley left Percy's house and Disapparated.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: NCIS and Harry Potter do not belong to me.

The NCIS team's plane landed on the flight deck of the _USS Highlight _and the team was greeted by a sailor. "Agent Gibbs? Seaman Archie Western. We received your warning and have been searching the ship as you instructed."

"Have you found anything?" asked Gibbs.

"Not yet, sir, if you will follow me below deck."

Ziva stepped forward. "What about the crew of _HMS Kindley? _Have they been informed?"

"Yes, yes, we've done everything to do in this situation. Everything is under control, as long as we don't lose our heads."

"Western," said Gibbs. "Take McGee and Ziva with you. DiNozzo and I will hitch a ride to the _Kindley." _

"Alright, sir," said Western.

…

…

Harry's bones chilled the deeper he dove. The Thames wasn't what you'd call a clean river, and it was getting late. He'd cast a Bubble-head charm and was flashing back to fourth year. At least this time he didn't have gills.

When he reached the bottom, it didn't take long to find the Grindylow. Taking it out with a simple spell Professor Lupin had taught him, Harry hurried to see what it had been guarding. There, his worst fears were realized. Two bodies, magically sunk to the bottom. Muttering a spell, he and the bodies lifted to the surface easily. Once out, he dragged them out and Mr. Weasley studied them. "This man's in the British Royal Navy," said Arthur. "I know the uniform. We studied Muggle Military in Muggle Studies, 4th year."

"And this is a sailor in the US Navy," said Harry. He pulled the mirror out of his robes. "Ziva," he said.

Ziva took a moment to respond. "I'm on a ship, there's no privacy! I don't want all the sailors to see me talking to my reflection!"

"Look at this bloke!" said Harry. "Someone's disguised themselves as him."

…

…

Ziva looked into the mirror. It was Western! Thinking fast, she drew her gun. "Hands in the air!" she yelled. McGee looked from her to Western, then caught on and drew his weapon too. Swearing in Arabic, Western raised his hands.

"He's got a wand!" McGee screamed, but not fast enough. Western disapparated.

…

…

He reappeared on the _Kindley, _talking to the imposter on that ship. "Come on, our cover's blown," he said. They rushed above deck, to see Gibbs and Tony. Gibbs was hanging up his cell phone. "Got it, Ziva," he said. And he and Tony had guns pointed at them. "Drop your wands," Tony demanded, but the Wizard posing as Western disapparated again. Tony shot at where he was standing, but too late. The other terrorist waved his wand at Tony's direction and Tony was thrown across the ship. Gibbs aimed, but the wizard waved his wand again and Gibbs' gun turned into a dove. Thinking fast, Gibbs charged. Before the wizard realized it, Gibbs tackled him and the wand fell to the deck and rolled away.

…

…

Harry acted quickly, Apparating to the ship where Ziva was. "There must be a bomb," he said. McGee snapped his fingers. "The area Western said had been searched!" They hurried off in that direction, dodging sailors in the hallways. They slid down several ladders before they reached a door. McGee opened it. There it was. The clock was ticking down. Less than thirty seconds.

"Not enough time to disarm it," Ziva said.

"Not enough time to evacuate the ship," McGee said.

"Good thing I'm here," Harry said. He raised his wand and tapped the bomb. "Portus," he said. The bomb vanished.

"Well, where'd it go?" asked McGee.

"Should be about a mile above us, and not falling fast enough."

…

…

The bomb was indeed falling, but it was hundred of feet above the ships when it exploded. Gibbs, distracted, looked up. The wizard elbowed him hard in the ribs and slipped out of his grasp. He dove toward his wand and seized it before Gibbs could pull him back. Gibbs ducked a killing curse, but was hit with a jinx that threw him off the boat entirely.

…

…

On the _Highlight, _McGee, Ziva, and Harry were just making it back above deck. McGee saw Gibbs fall into the water. "Boss!" he yelled, and threw aside his jacket to dive in after him. Ziva hurried after to throw down a rope and haul them up. Harry looked across the ship to see sailors ducking in cover. The wizard/ terrorist was pointing his wand at Harry. Harry didn't have time to defend himself.

"Avada-!" _BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! _

The wizard fell over and Harry looked to see Tony standing across on the other boat, lowering his gun. They locked eyes. Harry nodded his thanks. Suddenly, Tony's eyes widened and Harry whirled around.

"Incarcerous!" screamed the wizard disguised as Western. Harry dropped his wands as magical cords bound their way around him. "Expelliarmus!" Tony's gun flew out of his hands and into Western's. "Let's watch your girlfriend die," said the wizard. He softly ran to the Israeli who was helping Gibbs and McGee back onboard. But she heard him approach and kicked out. Her foot caught him in the chest and he dropped his wand and gun. Reacting instinctively, Ziva lashed out and a knife concealed in her sleeve sliced his neck. The chords choking Harry vanished and he stood up.

"Allow me," he said. "Wingardium Leviosa." Gibbs and McGee rose out of the water and in front of Harry. Harry waved his wand across their clothes to dry faster. "Harry," said Gibbs. "If I ever have to work with you again, I might head slap you."

Harry nodded. "Understood, sir."

…

…

It was late at night when the team made it back home. Soon, only Ziva remained in the bull pen. She slid the enchanted mirror into her filing cabinet. This time, Harry had not Obliviated the team, but he did have to Obliviate the crews of both ships. Smiling to herself, Ziva packed her things and made for the elevator. She had a funny feeling that Harry and Ginny were just fine now.

The elevator opened and there stood Tony. "Oh," she said. "I thought you'd left."

"I came back to find you," said Tony. "I… wanted to…"

"Apologize for being jealous?" asked Ziva.

Tony laughed. "DiNozzos don't get jealous. I thought I'd thank Harry for saving our lives on the ship today. Do you have that mirror?"

"I tried calling just a moment ago," Ziva said. "He didn't answer."

"Oh," said Tony. Ziva heard his stomach make an audible gurgle.

"Come on," said Ziva. "Let me buy you dinner."

…

…

Harry opened the door to Al's room. "Hey," he said. Al didn't respond. Harry softly crept to the bed. Al was sleeping. Harry smiled and bent over. He kissed his son's forehead. "Good night, Al," he whispered.

He crossed the hall to his bedroom. Ginny was asleep too. Harry set his wand down and pulled his shoes off. He changed into his pajamas and crawled into bed. He didn't realize Ginny was now awake. "Hey," she whispered. "You're home late."

Harry cringed. "I'm sorry." He shrugged. "Duty calls."

Ginny sat up. "Well, that's ok. You made it to dinner in time. And it was nice of you to invite your cousin."

"How'd he get home, by the way?"

"George drove him."

"Sorry, I asked."

Ginny laughed. Harry rubbed her arms. "Still trying to be a better husband?" she asked.

Harry leaned forward and kissed her. "Always," he whispered.

"Well, then," she said seductively. She reached up and took off his glasses and sat them on the bedside table. Then, she turned around, grabbed the wand and pointed it at the door. Harry heard the click of the lock. She turned back to him, grinning broadly. "Get started."

Getting the idea, Harry leaned forward, but Ginny was lying back down again. "How about a back rub, sweetie?" she asked mockingly.

Harry smiled. The rest of his life would be an adventure.

…

…

A/N: So that's it. I tried merging Auror and NCIS investigations again. I think I did well, but I always think I do well because I'm so conceited (trait of all saxophone players, I'm afraid). This was written as a challenge, so Review, and let me know if this is better or worse than "Rule 38" or if they're too close to call. If you've stuck with the story, thank you very much, but if you read this without reading "Rule 38," I laugh at you. Go read "Rule 38" so your confusion gets cleared up.

Thanks again!

-Sax Warrior


End file.
